Quelques instants à Camelot
by DinaChhaya TalaNokomis
Summary: Série de drabbles écrit lors de l'atelier ou challenge du Collectif NoName ou entre amies.
1. Maitre

Voilà, suite à une longue insistance de la part de mes amies **_Nanthana14_** et _**EmilieKalin**_ , je me suis laissée convaincre à poster mes drabbles. Je rappelle d'ailleurs à toutes les deux la tête en l'air que je suis, et qui a oublié de noter le mot allant avec chaque drabble. Donc si vous remarqué que je donne le mauvais mot de départ, vous serez des amours de me le signaler. Merci.

Après une longue réflexion, j'ai décidé de poster un drabble par chapitre, parce que parfois je fais des drabbles dignes de la taille d'un OS, alors ainsi, je part à chaque proportion d'écrit.

 **Maitre**

« Il y a beaucoup que tu aimerais changer Merlin, je le sais, mais nous n'avons pas le choix sur ce coup-là.

-Vous n'êtes pas le maître de tout. Vous ne pouvez pas décider de qui a le droit de vivre et de qui doit mourir. La vie ne se commande pas ainsi. Il faut la respecter. Tout être vivant à le droit de vivre en paix. Je refuse d'assister à cela.

-Écoute Merlin, peu importe ce que tu diras, nous irons quand même chasser. »


	2. Ordinaire

**Ordinaire**

Ordinaire. Voilà un mot qui ne lui correspondrait jamais. Depuis sa naissance sa mère lui répétait qu'il était tout sauf ordinaire, mais contrairement aux autres parents, elle avait raison. Ne serait-ce qu'à cause de cette magie qu'il possédait depuis toujours. À une époque il avait voulu l'être même, ordinaire, mais le plus étonnant fut que ce soit à Camelot, la cité où à tout instant la mort aurait pu venir le prendre sur le bûcher qu'il avait trouvé une raison d'être fier de ce qu'il avait et était. Quelqu'un tout sauf ordinaire, mais extraordinaire.


	3. Poudre

**Poudre**

La magie était plein de choses : dangereuse, magnifique, protectrice. Beaucoup à Camelot avait appris à s'en méfier à cause de ce qu'elle déclenchait chez leur roi. Au seul mot "magie", Uther entrait dans une colère destructrice, pouvant déclencher une nouvelle Grande Purge. Mais face à ce petit enfant et ces petits numéros amusants et pas totalement au point, Arthur était sûr d'une chose. Cette magie-là n'était que poudre aux yeux pour gagner son pain et distribuer du bonheur autour de soi. Il resta donc là, profitant du visage émerveillé de Morgane et surtout de Merlin face à cet enfant.


	4. Ceinture

**Ceinture**

Il y avait pleins de choses que Morgane avait un jour encaissé. Mais là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Elle avait suivi Morgause dans beaucoup de choses, pardonné encore plus. Mais là... Morgause avait émis la proposition de se servir d'un cor pour faire venir un fantôme pour se venger d'Uther. Morgane était hésitante, mais prête à la suivre. Encore. Mais quand sa sœur lui expliqua que c'était l'esprit de son père de cœur, Gorlois, l'ancien ami d'Uther, qu'elle comptait appeler, elle vit rouge. Son père méritait de se reposer en paix. La rage au ventre, elle saisit l'épée à sa ceinture qui ne la quittait plus.


	5. Tentation

**Tentation**

Pendant des jours et des jours, Gauvain avait tenté de résister. Ne pas penser à lui, ne pas le regarder, ne pas aller lui parler pour ne pas entendre sa voix, mais cela était pratiquement impossible. Non seulement parce que Léon était une tentation à lui seul, mais le plus grave, c'est qu'il était le formateur qu'Arthur lui avait attribué pour lui faire rentrer une part de discipline dans le crâne. Parce que Gauvain avait beau être un merveilleux épéiste et un ami fidèle, le respect de la hiérarchie ou même le respect tout court, c'était loin d'être acquis. Mais ce soir, après qu'un autre homme ait tenté de charmer le chevalier, il s'était décidé. Léon ne serait rien qu'à lui.


	6. Dague

**Dague**

Il ne savait pas s'y prendre. Il était la maladresse incarnée, tout le monde le savait. Elle allait le détester. Ou dans le meilleur des cas, ignoré que c'était de lui. Elle allait recevoir des présents tous plus merveilleux et somptueux les uns que les autres et tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à lui offrir c'était un si petit objet ? D'accord, c'était lui qui l'avait forgé, ses bras et mains brulés ne cessaient de lui rappeler, sous les conseils et la surveillance du père de Guenièvre. Mais il aurait quand-même pu trouver mieux.

Elle déballa un à un, devant tout le monde, la montagne de cadeaux que tous, riches ou pauvres lui avait offerte et leur adressait à tous, à chaque fois, un doux sourire en guise de remerciement. Et il la vit se saisir de son paquet. Cela faisait à peine six mois que, contrairement à l'avis de Gaius, il lui avait révélé qu'ils partageaient le même secret. Et ce cadeau était une nouvelle déclaration de sa part. Celle de son amour. Comment réagirait-elle ? Le comprendrait-elle seulement ? L'accepterait-elle ? Il la regarda retirer le papier doucement, comme si elle voulait faire durer l'instant ou jouer avec ses nerfs, lui qui se rongeait les sangs. Quand elle contempla l'objet, il comprit vite qu'il réalisait son office de messager. Les deux étaient lancés. La seule chose dont il se souvint concernant la suite de cette soirée, furent les cris, excités et heureux pour Morgane indignés et coléreux pour la Cour et le Roi, le visage choqué d'Arthur et les lèvres de la pupille du roi sur les siennes. Oui, lui, Merlin, simple et humble serviteur, aimait et été aimé par la femme la plus belle et plus richement parée du royaume.

Des années plus tard, elle s'en servait encore. C'était, comme elle le disait, son bien le plus précieux et la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il ne lui ait jamais porté. Avec ça, elle pouvait être elle-même, sorcière et combattante, sans avoir à se cacher. Comme quoi, une simple dague magique pouvait tout changer.


	7. Réveil

**Réveil**

Il était là. Il venait d'arriver, sur sa moto, avec son frère. Il retira son casque et secoua la tête avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour bien les ébouriffer, comme elle les aimait. Il descendit de son véhicule, saisit son sac et se dirigea, avec les autres garçons, vers elle et ses amies. Sa chemise moulait et cintrait de façon merveilleuse son torse, ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination, avec les manches à moitié relevées, laissant voir les muscles de son bras, et elle ne parlait même pas de l'effet que lui faisait son jean. Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux, la regardant amoureusement, une lueur dorée au fond de ses prunelles.

Il s'arrêta juste en face d'elle et lui sourit doucement. Il était juste parfait. Merlin Emrys. Son Merlin. Il se pencha doucement vers elle, et elle se demanda durant un court instant si c'était juste pour lui parler à l'oreille et ainsi énerver son frère, Arthur, comme il aimait tant le faire, ou s'il allait enfin l'embrasser.

Il ouvrit la bouche et… Une sonnerie retentit.

Une main émergea des couvertures et Morgane appuya rageusement sur l'appareil émettant ce bruit infernal.

Maudit réveil.


	8. Immortel

Parce que c'est le jour de l'amour, alors voilà tout mes petits cadeaux pour vous dire que je vous aime.

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du [Challenge de septembre 2019 - Collectif NoName : Thèmes immortel.]

Défi de l'auteur proposé par **_Nanthana14_** : Quel est le petit rituel immuable que vous avez avant de vous mettre à écrire ?

Houlà ! Cela dépend de ce que je veux écrire. Comme par exemple, quand c'est ma fiction longue, je prends le temps de relire absolument tout ce que j'ai écrits dans les précédents chapitres. Quand c'est des OS par contre cela diffère de l'un à l'autre, soit, je me passe une bonne musique _sans parole_ sinon je n'arrive pas à écrire ou quand c'est une bosse, je reste un moment à fixé l'image en laissant l'OS se former dans ma tête, avant de l'écrire. Sinon, comme je ne contrôle pas mon cerveau, cela vient tout seul et je n'ai rien à faire avant.

 **Immortel**

Ils en avaient accomplis des merveilles. Affrontés des monstres, sauvés des peuples, vaincu Morgane et tous ceux qui désirés leur mort. Oui, ils étaient de vrais héros. Les chevaliers de la Table Ronde du Roi Arthur.

Mais voilà, la prophétie s'était réalisée. Albion était unifiée. Mais à quel prix ? Leurs vies. Tous. Tous étaient mort. Les uns après les autres. Que ce soit à Camlann ou victime du temps. Et lui était encore là. Lui qui était encore vivant. Lui, qui ne les rejoignait pas. Lui, qui n'y arrivait pas. Lui, dont le prénom signifie « Immortel ».

Et il l'endurait, l'immortalité.

Il était resté seul des années, après la mort du dernier de ses amis. Isolé, renfermé. Mais quelque chose l'avait ensuite frappé. Le monde évolué. Et doucement, tous les oubliés. Non. Il n'avait pas supporté cette idée. Jamais il ne le permettrait. Alors, il s'était relevé, déterminé. Il parcourrait le monde et raconterait leur histoire. Leurs exploits mais aussi leurs défaites. Leurs joies et leurs peines. Leurs amours et leurs trahisons. Leurs erreurs également. Mais surtout de leur amitié. Oui, il n'omettrait rien.

Tous se souviendront encore longtemps du roi Arthur Pendragon et de ses chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Lancelot, Gauvain, Léon, Perceval, Elyan et Mordred. Mais aussi Gwen, Gaius, Freya, Morgane et même Uther. Et lui, Merlin. Il les rendrait aussi immortel dans l'esprit et les souvenirs des hommes que lui l'était dans la vie. Et quand, comme Kilgharrah le prophétisait, ils reviendraient, il sera là. Il les retrouverait enfin. Il les accueillerait. Et tous les reconnaitront. Car des vies comme ça, ne devrait pas s'effacer dans le temps.


End file.
